


Down Below

by Medie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's had sex before, <i>obviously</i>, but nothing like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) \- prompt was author's choice, wallsex (or, at least, a picture thereof)

Oh, this is an exceptionally bad idea. Janice knows it is. They're going to get caught. There's no way they aren't going to get caught. Hikaru's speech aside ("Delta shift, Jan, _no one_ goes down there on Delta shift.") she's absolutely sure. They're going to get caught.

It'll probably be Spock. It's always Spock. Janice has seen the reports that cross the captain's desk. She knows just how much Spock knows about the crew and, for a man that's supposed to be oblivious to human idiosyncrasies, Spock knows _a lot_. It's unnerving just much.

Hikaru's teeth skim Jan's earlobe, teasing with a little nip, and she gasps. Her body arches forward, pushing against his, and he pushes back, laughing against her skin. "Paying attention _now_? This is some of my best work here."

His fingers slide over her hips, pushing her uniform skirt up and out of the way. It bunches around her waist, cool air brushing her heated skin, and she bites her own lip. "Hikaru -- "

Kisses fall against her skin as he moves. "They're not going to catch us, Jan," he says, laughter in his voice. His fingers slide down, pressing lightly against her skin, just enough that she's chasing the touch. Her body rocks and moves beneath it as she tries to coax those fingers where she needs them most.

They don't, though. Instead, Hikaru's fingers stop on the curve of her hips. His thumbs stroke lazy arcs and she glares at him. He grins back, eyes full of mischief and laughter, and she can't hold on to her annoyance. "And if they do?"

He shrugs. "Knowing the captain -- "

"He'll give us a commendation," Janice finishes. She presses her lips together, shakes her head, and hears him laugh. It's infectious. Always was. She's the serious one, Hikaru the charming rogue, and, somehow, she can never say no to the man. Not when he's looking at her the way he is now.

Like this is one of those swashbuckling stories of his and she's a pirate queen.

She makes a face, wrinkling her nose, and presses a hand to his shoulder. It's all the guidance he needs and he sinks to his knees. She presses her lips together again, this time to hold back the inevitable moan, and lets him lift one of her legs.

He drapes it over his shoulder and crowds in close. He presses a kiss into the already wet fabric of her panties, lingering there just long enough to make her whimper.

She hears the soft whisper of her name. His thumbs slide up, hooking into her underwear and drawing it down. She presses palms flat against the sleek wall and tries not to rock forward.

Janice knows what's coming. She knows the feeling of Hikaru's mouth. Knows how _good_ he is with it, how hard he can make her come, and she gets wetter with the thought of all Engineering hearing her scream.

Forget Spock, the entire crew will find them.

He nuzzles into her, lips brushing hot skin, and Janice bucks. She's not ready for the way his mouth feels against her. Even less so when his tongue teases out, tracing just the edge of her. She squirms, rocks, digs her fingers and tries like hell not to explode.

Not when he's reacquainting himself with her body like some kind of long lost lover. Like he hasn't eaten her out in years rather than the night before.

Being the captain's yeoman has it's privileges. A private cabin is one of them (can't have a curious roommate reading the captain's private communications after all) and, god, do they ever take advantage. She wishes they were there now. Stretched out on her bed, her fingers curled tight in the sheets as Hikaru's tongue does illegal things to her body.

It curls inside her, just a little, then he's sucking on her clit as a finger strokes deep. Oh god, she really doesn't care who finds them now. Just as long as he keeps on doing _that_.

Which he does. Hikaru's nothing if not a gentleman and she's coming before she even realizes it.

She's had sex before, _obviously_, but nothing like this. Nothing like what happens with Hikaru. Hikaru who never fails to make her feel like her body's flying apart around her. Who licks and teases with that talented, talented mouth until she's whimpering.

He keeps at her and at her until she does, riding him until her legs threaten to give out completely. She puts her weight on them, slumping back against the wall, and feels them wobble ominously. She laughs a little, looking at him from beneath heavy-lidded eyes, and he grins back. "See?" he says, wrapping arms around her waist. "No one."

"Not yet," she says, voice rough.

"True," he agrees. He kisses her, his lips slick with her, and Janice feels him pressing against her. Hard and ready. She licks the taste of herself from her mouth and lets him slide home. She's so wet that it's as easy as breathing. They both sigh with that first, slow thrust. Then he starts to move in earnest and Janice can barely catch a breath. She gasps, moans, and grabs blindly as he buries his face against her shoulder and moves faster.

His name stutters across her lips as her second orgasm starts to build. She rides his cock with the same enthusiasm she'd ridden his face, grinding down into him until she thinks she might explode. When he pushes fingertips against her clit, hand trapped between them as he moves, she loses it again.

This time, she does scream. Her face pressed tight against his shoulder, Jan lets it out in a sharp, pleasure hazed cry as he keeps right on going. Pushing her right back up before she can even think of coming down.

"Definitely," she says, voice rough, when she can think again.

Hikaru mouths a kiss against her neck, slow and lazy. "Definitely what?"

"Getting a commendation," she says. She curls fingers into his hair and pulls him in for a kiss. "God knows, you earned it."

He laughs and then slides down. "Not yet I haven't."


End file.
